Verrat wird bestraft
Verrat wird bestraft von shortstories.pfefferkoerner Kira zieht ihr Handy aus ihrer Jackentasche. »16:07« zeigt das Display an, als sie den Home Button drückt. Sie wählt Levin in ihren Kontakten aus und drückt auf ANRUFEN. „Mann, Levin, wo steckst du?“, fragt sie, als ihr Freund abnimmt. „Jaja, ich bin doch schon auf dem Weg! Bahn hatte Verspätung!“, verteidigt sich Levin. „Wie lange brauchst du denn noch?“, fragt Kira. „5 Minuten“, antwortet Levin schlicht. „Ja, dann beeil dich besser mal. Ich warte ja schließlich schon 10 Minuten“, reagiert Kira etwas genervt. „Ja, ich beeil mich“, versucht ihr Freund sie zu beschwichtigen. „Bis gleich“, sagt Kira und legt auf. „5 Minuten“, murmelt sie vor sich her und setzt sich auf eine Bank des kleinen Parks, wo sie sich mit Levin treffen wollte – vor mittlerweile 9 Minuten!!⁣ 3 Minuten später kommt Levin erschöpft an. „Hey“, sagt er schwer atmend. „Oh, sogar nur 12 Minuten zu spät“, macht sich Kira über Levin lustig. „Ich konnte wirklich nichts dafür. U-Bahn war zu spät“, rechtfertigt sich Levin erneut. „Haha, schon gut“, beruhigt ihn Kira. „Also, du wolltest dich treffen. Ist irgendwas Besonderes?“, fragt Levin. „Ach, ich musste einfach mal raus. Gerade ist es etwas stressig zuhause“, antwortet Kira. „Was los?“, fragt Levin, nimmt ihre Hand und schlendert mit ihr durch den Park. „Mein Vater hat den Standplatz seiner Fischkiste verloren“, seufzt Kira. „Was? Wieso?“, fragt Levin geschockt nach. Die Fischkiste steht schon seit er denken kann an der Elbtorpromenade bei der Goldenen Schiffsschraube und damals kannte er Kira noch nicht einmal. „Die Stadt hat sich gemeldet und meinem Vater mitgeteilt, dass er dort nicht mehr stehen darf“, erzählt Kira. „Und was jetzt?“, fragt Levin nach. „Die Fischkiste ist erstmal umgezogen zu dem Standplatz, der uns angeboten wurde. Trotzdem liefert sich mein Vater gerade einen halben Krieg mit der Stadtverwaltung. »Damit die Fischkiste dort steht, wo die Fischkiste immer steht«, sagt er immer“, erzählt Kira weiter. „Wie können diese Idioten einfach die Fischkiste verschieben?!“, sagt Levin mit einem leicht aggressiven Ton. Kira zuckt nur mit den Schultern und sagt: „Eigentlich will ich gerade aber auch nicht weiter darüber reden. Ich brauch etwas Ablenkung.“ Das versteht Levin natürlich.⁣ Mittlerweile sind die beiden auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Parks angekommen und stehen fast wieder auf dem Gehweg der angrenzenden Straße. Auf der anderen Straßenseite entdeckt Levin einen Kiosk. Der kommt ihm gerade Recht, denn er hat sich ja so beeilt und nun großen Durst. „Ich hole mir da eben was zu trinken. Willst du auch was?“, fragt er und zeigt auf den unscheinbaren Kiosk. „Ne, Danke“, antwortet Kira und setzt sich auf eine Parkbank. ⁣ Levin betritt den Kiosk. Er durchquert die einzelnen Gänge, ehe er in der letzten Ecke den Kühlschrank mit den Getränken findet. Er greift nach einer Cola-Flasche und sieht auf den Preis. „Na, das sind aber echt Wucher-Preise“, denkt er sich. Aber es hilft ja nichts, denn er hat so einen Durst. Gerade als er zur Kasse läuft, betreten 2 Männer den Kiosk. Sie tragen schwarze Jogginghosen, schwarze Pullover, haben die Kapuzen aufgesetzt und schwarze Sonnenbrillen auf der Nase sitzen. Und beide haben etwas in der Hand – Pistolen!!⁣ Reflexartig geht Levin hinter einem Regal in Deckung. „Guten Tag, das ist ein Überfall! Die Kohle in die Tüte!!“, ruft eine Männerstimme. Levin hört das Öffnen der Kasse und das Rascheln der Plastiktüte. Immer noch kauert er hinter dem Regal und will Kira schreiben, dass sie die Polizei rufen soll. Doch dann wird Levin von hinten gepackt! „Na, wen haben wir denn da?“, sagt der Räuber und versucht Levin das Handy aus der Hand zu reißen. Weil Levin aber nicht sofort loslässt, schubst der Mann ihn und Levin stürzt gegen ein Regal. Benommen bleibt Levin liegen. „Scheiße Mann, was hast du gemacht?“, regt sich der andere Mann auf und gibt das Kommando mit der Beute zu verschwinden.⁣ Kira sitzt noch immer auf der Parkbank. Sie fragt sich, wieso Levin so lange braucht und beschließt zu ihm zu gehen. Kira wechselt die Straßenseite und als sie fast auf Höhe des Kiosks ist, sieht sie zwei komplett in schwarz gekleidete Männer herausstürmen und in einen geparkten Pickup steigen. Außerdem sieht sie, dass diese eine prall gefüllte Tüte dabei haben. Für Kira wirkt das aber nicht wie ein normaler Einkauf. Für sie ist es klar: Das war ein Überfall! Kira wirft einen Blick durch die Scheibe und sieht Levin auf dem Boden liegen. Kira zögert keine Sekunde und rennt in den Kiosk hinein. ⁣ „Hey, Levin! Alles okay bei dir?“, fragt Kira besorgt, als sie zu ihm kommt. „Ja, alles okay“, antwortet Levin und versucht aufzustehen. Erst jetzt sieht Kira, dass er an der Oberlippe blutet. Der Kassierer kommt mit einem Kühlbeutel für Levins Kopf angelaufen. „Wirklich alles okay? Brauchst du einen Krankenwagen?“, fragt Kira nach. „Nein, alles okay“, antwortet Levin. Sein Schädel brummt nur etwas. ⁣ Da hören sei auch schon die Sirene der Polizei, welche wenig später eintrifft. Auch ein Krankenwagen kommt gleichzeitig an dem Kiosk an. ⁣ Die Polizisten befragen Kira und den Besitzer des Kiosks. Levin hingegen wird erstmal in den Krankenwagen gebracht. Kira erzählt den Beamten von dem schwarzen Pickup. „Konntest du dir das Kennzeichen merken?“, fragt einer der Polizisten. Angestrengt denkt Kira nach. Vor ihrem inneren Auge läuft die Szene von gerade eben ab, als die Täter in den Pickup stiegen und weggefahren sind. Sie sieht das Kennzeichen kurz und dann dreht sich ihr Kopf sofort zu Levin, der im Kiosk am Boden lag. „HH-MS- und die drei Zahlen weiß ich nicht, aber die letzte Ziffer war glaube ich eine 8“, sagt Kira. „Na, das ist doch schon mal was“, meint der Polizist zuversichtlich und klappt seinen Notizblock zu.⁣ Nachdem Kira befragt wurde, kann sie zu Levin. Levin sitzt auf der Trittstufe am Heck des Krankenwagens. Ein Sanitäter leuchtet ihm mit einer Taschenlampe abwechselnd in die Augen. „Ist dir schwindelig?“, fragt der Notarzt, woraufhin Levin die Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln verneint. Auch die beiden Polizeibeamten kommen nun hinzu. „Kann ich denn mit ins Krankenhaus fahren?“, fragt Kira nach. Sie erinnert sich an den Tag als sie von einem Auto angefahren wurde, Levin sofort bei ihr war, sie beruhigt hat, den Krankenwagen gerufen hat und sie dann ins Krankenhaus begleitet hat. Doch der Sanitäter lacht und sagt: „Er muss nicht ins Krankenhaus. Ihm geht es soweit ganz gut.“ Kira fällt ein Stein vom Herzen.⁣ Die Polizisten beginnen auch gleich Levin zu befragen. Er erzählt Ihnen wie er den Überfall erlebt hat. „Wo wohnst du denn?“, fragt ein Beamter zu guter Letzt. „Brooktorkai 15“, antwortet Levin. „Gut, dann fahren wir dich nach Hause und sprechen noch eben mit deinen Eltern“, sagt der Polizist. „Sie müssen mich nicht nach Hause fahren“, entgegnet Levin. Er möchte den Polizisten nicht noch extra Arbeit machen. „Dienstvorschrift“, meint dieser aber nur und öffnet Levin die Tür des Streifenwagens. Doch bevor Levin einsteigt, dreht er sich noch mal zu Kira und fragt, ob sie ihn denn später besuchen komme. „Natürlich!“, antwortet Kira – etwas anderes hatte sie auch nicht vor. Kira sieht dem Polizeiwagen hinterher, wie er wegfährt und am Ende der Straße abbiegt. Dann dreht sie sich um und macht sich auf den Weg zu dem Ersatzort, wo die Fischkiste ihres Vaters seit neuestem steht.⁣ „Was soll das heißen, es tut Ihnen leid?! Die Fischkiste steht schon seit Jahren dort und ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso das auf einmal ein Problem ist!!“, schreit Sven in sein Handy. „Wir, als Stadtverwaltung, haben uns dazu entschieden, Ihnen den Standplatz zu entziehen, weil Ihre Bude den Gehweg verengt, wodurch das Befahren mit einem Rollstuhl oder Rollator nicht möglich ist“, sagt der Mann von der Stadtverwaltung am anderen Ende der Leitung sachlich. ⁣„Ha, den Gehweg verengt?!“, antwortet Sven fassungslos, „DA SIND 15 METER PLATZ!!“⁣ „Ich kann ja verstehen, dass sie aufgebracht sind, aber…“ „… JA, AUFGEBRACHT ist ein gutes Stichwort!“, unterbricht Sven den Stadtverwalter, „Kommen Sie vielleicht erstmal VOR ORT vorbei, dann werden Sie schnell feststellen, dass dort MEHR ALS GENUG PLATZ ist!!“⁣ Genervt legt Sven auf. Erst jetzt merkt er, dass Kira vor der Fischkiste steht. „Alles ok, Papa?“, fragt sie. „Jaja“, seufzt ihr Vater. Doch Kira hat alles mitangehört. „Hör zu, ich konnte aushandeln, dass die Stadtverwaltung die Sache hier nochmal genau prüft, deswegen bin ich heute Abend wohl nicht zu Hause. Kannst du bei einer Freundin schlafen?“, fragt Sven. „Klar, bei Nele“, antwortet Kira, „ich wollte eh gerade zu ihm.“ „Zu ihm?“, hakt ihr Vater nach und sieht sie mit einem durchschauenden Blick an. „Also zu Levin und Nele“, antwortet Kira sichtlich verlegen, dass ihre kleine Lüge aufgeflogen ist. Sven lacht. „Bis morgen“, ruft er Kira hinterher, als sie geht. „Bis morgen!“, antwortet seine Tochter ihm.⁣ Levin und die Polizisten sind mittlerweile bei Levin zuhause angekommen „Huch, Polizei? Hat er denn was angestellt?“, wundert sich Krissi, als Levin mit der Polizei im Schlepptau zuhause ankommt. Levin will gerade etwas sagen, da kommt ihm der Polizist zuvor: „Nein, er hat nichts angestellt. Sagen wir’s mal so: Es gab leider einen Zwischenfall, in welchen Ihr Sohn verwickelt war.“ Krissi sieht den Polizisten nur mit einem fragenden Blick an. „Ja, also, ein Kiosk wurde überfallen und Ihr Sohn befand sich zu dem Zeitpunkt in dem Kiosk. Außerdem wurden die Täter Ihrem Sohn gegenüber handgreiflich“, sagt der andere Polizist kurz, knapp, sachlich und ohne jegliches Mitgefühl. Während der Beamte dies sagte, verzog sich Krissi’s Mimik von einem freundlichen Lächeln zu einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck mit halboffenem Mund. „Alles gut, Mama“, sagt Levin sofort. Er hat das Gefühl, dass seine Mutter mehr geschockt ist als er selbst. Die Polizisten verabschieden sich und Levin erzählt Krissi haargenau was vorgefallen ist.⁣ Auf dem Weg zum HQ, läuft Kira, vom Stand ihres Vaters aus, zur nächsten Station der U-Bahn, welche eigentlich O-Bahn heißen müsste, weil sie größtenteils oberirdisch in der Höhe fährt. Sie hat Glück und die Bahn fährt gerade ein, Als sie die Treppen hinauf gestiegen kommt, wird sie von einer jungen Frau angesprochen, ob sie denn ein Ticket brauche. Kira bejaht die Frage und bekommt ein Ticket geschenkt. Vermutlich hatte die Frau sich die Fahrkarte selbst schon gekauft, doch sich dann spontan umentschieden und doch nicht mit der Bahn zu fahren. "Danke!", sagt Kira freundlich und steigt in die Bahn ein, welche gerade eingefahren ist. Kira setzt sich auf einen der wenigen freien Plätze und schreibt Levin, dass sie jetzt ins HQ kommt. Als sie hochsieht, fällt ihr etwas auf: Es war nicht die richtige Linie! Sie war noch so in Gedanken wegen ihres Vaters und dazu noch die nette Frau und hat gar nicht drauf geachtet in welche Linie sie einsteigt. Kira sieht aus dem Fenster und stellt glücklicherweise fest, dass sie zumindest nicht ganz falsch gefahren ist. „Egal, dann muss ich halt das letzte Stück noch laufen“, denkt sie sich und steigt an der nächsten Station aus. ⁣⁣⁣ Kira steigt also an der nächsten U-Bahn Station aus. Sie sieht sich kurz um und geht dann in Richtung Westausgang. Sie läuft an einigen Bettlern vorbei, über den Parkplatz und dann die Straße entlang. Am Ende dieser Straße biegt sie links ab. Sie läuft an einigen Lagerhallen vorbei. Als sie ein offenes Tor zu ihrer Rechten passiert, blickt sie nach rechts. Sie sieht einige Büsche und einen Stapel Paletten. Besonders fällt ihr aber das Heck eines schwarzen Autos auf. Als sie genauer hinsieht, erkennt sie, dass es ein schwarzer Pickup ist. Neugierig geht Kira ein paar Schritte auf das Gelände. Jetzt sieht sie das Kennzeichen: HH-MS-368⁣ „Das könnte der Wagen sein!", denkt sich Kira. Vorsichtig geht sie weiter auf das Gelände. Sie schleicht um eine Lagerhalle, aber findet dort nichts. Als sie fast einmal um das Gebäude gelaufen ist, fällt ihr eine Art Fenster auf, nur, dass hier kein Glas mehr eingesetzt ist. Kira sieht einmal kurz nach rechts, einmal kurz nach links, nimmt etwas Anlauf, springt hoch und hält sich am Fensterbrett fest. Ihre Füße setzt sie an der Wand an und dann zieht Kira sich mit aller Kraft hoch. Sie schafft es! Jetzt sitzt sie auf dem Fensterbrett. Sie befindet sich in einem kleinen Raum mit nur angelehnter Tür. Von draußen hört Kira Stimmen.⁣ Leise klettert Kira vom Fensterbrett nach unten. Sie ist drinnen! Vorsichtig späht Kira durch den offenen Türspalt. Sie sieht einen Stapel Paletten, hinter denen sie sich verstecken könnte. Ganz langsam und leise öffnet sie die Tür und schleicht sich zu den Paletten, hinter denen sie in Deckung geht. In der Mitte der Halle steht ein Tisch, um welchen vier Männer herum stehen. Zwei von diesen kann Kira, aufgrund ihrer Kleidung, als die von dem Kiosk ausmachen. Die Männer unterhalten sich über den Coup, den sie heute gelandet haben. „2.640 Euro sind schon mal nicht schlecht“, sagt einer der Diebe vom Kiosk. „Ja, aber da geht mehr“, sagt ein weiterer. Noch jemand meldet sich zu Wort: „Sobald die anderen da sind, wählen wir unser nächstes Ziel.“ Der Vierte breitet eine Karte auf dem Tisch aus. „Also ich wäre ja für hier“, sagt er und zeigt auf die Karte. "Ich hab’ genug gesehen“, denkt sich Kira und will die Halle wieder verlassen, um die Polizei zu rufen. Gerade will sie aufstehen, da wird sie am Handgelenk gepackt. „Na, wen haben wir denn da?“, fragt ein Mann, der sich von hinten herangeschlichen hat und sie nun festhält. „Ey, seht mal! Die Kleine hat hier rumgeschnüffelt!“, ruft er den anderen Vier zu und zerrt Kira aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Erschrocken sehen die Männer auf. Der Mann, der bisher immer mit dem Rücken zu Kira gerichtet war, dreht sich um. Kira erstarrt vor Schreck. „Na, dich kenn ich doch!“, sagt die Person, die Kira nur zu gut kennt – es ist Moro!⁣ „Moro?!“, schießt es aus Kira heraus. „Manchmal hab ich eben auch Glück!“, sagt der Anführer der ehemaligen Gang, in der Kira war, bevor sie ein Pfefferkorn wurde. Er streicht ihr über die Wange, hält sie dann am Kinn fest und zwingt sie dadurch ihm tief in die Augen zu schauen. Lange herrscht Blickkontakt. „Du weißt, was bei Verrat passiert…“, sagt Moro nach langem Schweigen.⁣ „Durchsucht sie und dann sperrt sie in den Keller!“, ordnet Moro an. Man sieht die Angst in Kiras Augen. „Scheiße, wenn die mir mein Handy ausschalten, dann weiß niemand mehr wo ich bin!“, denkt sie sich. „Finger weg!“, ruft Kira und versucht sich loszureißen, als die Männer sie unsanft durchsuchen. „Hat nix dabei“, sagt einer der Männer zu Moro. „Sicher? Die Kids haben doch immer ihr Handy oder so dabei!“, ist Moro überrascht. Auch Kira ist verwundert – ihr Handy ist in der Jackentasche. „Ja, sie hat nichts dabei. Nur diese Fahrkarte hier“, sagt der Mann und gibt das Ticket Moro. Ihr ehemaliger Anführer wendet sich nun an Kira: „Soso, bist also mit der U-Bahn hierhergekommen. Dann sag mir doch mal: Woher weißt du, dass wir hier sind?“ „Zufall“, antwortet Kira wahrheitsgemäß. „Haha, Zufall. Wie schön. Sperrt sie weg!“, sagt Moro mit fieser Stimme.⁣ „Moro! Das kannst du nicht machen!“, ruft Kira, während sie versucht sich loszureißen. „Verrat wird bestraft! Du hast Glück, dass ich im Moment gerade keine Zeit für dich habe. Also genieß es solange du noch kannst!“, sagt Moro mit einem fiesen Lächeln. Kira kann sich so viel wehren wie sie will, sie hat eh keine Chance. Die Männer bringen sie zu einer Treppe, die nach unten führt. Im Untergrund wird sie einen Gang entlang gestoßen und schlussendlich in einen kleinen Raum geschubst. Als Kira sich umdreht, sieht sie wie die Tür geschlossen wird. Durch den dumpfen Knall der Tür wird ihr bewusst, dass sie sich gerade in einer ganz misslichen Lage befindet. Das nächste was Kira hört, ist ein metallisches Geräusch, das sich so anhört als würde jemand einen Riegel vor die Tür schieben. Es ist staubig und nur eine kleine Glühbirne spendet gerade so genug Licht, dass Kira den winzigen Raum überblicken kann. Kira überprüft ihre Taschen. Ihr Handy – es ist weg! Kira schießt sofort ein Gedanke in den Kopf. „Die haben mein Handy doch gefunden und nur nichts gesagt, um mir Hoffnungen zu machen!“, realisiert sie und sackt zusammen. An der Wand angelehnt, sitzt sie nun auf dem Boden und hadert mit ihrem Schicksal.⁣ Levin steht mit dem Rücken zur Tür und wirft einen Tennisball immer wieder gegen die Wand und fängt ihn wieder auf. Er hört, dass hinter ihm jemand das HQ betritt. „Hey Kira“, begrüßt er sie. „Äh, ja, Hallo“, antwortet Nele und lacht. „Oh, du bist es“, sagt Levin. „Krissi hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist“, sagt Nele mitleidsvoll. „Es ist alles okay“, entgegnet Levin. Er kann auf Neles Mitleid gerade echt verzichten. Er ist schließlich kein Baby mehr. Er ist ein Pfefferkorn! ⁣„Was machst du?“, fragt seine Schwester. „Ich warte auf Kira. Sie meinte nach dem Überfall, dass sie später vorbeikommt und vor einer halben Stunde hat sie mir geschrieben, dass sie jetzt ins HQ kommt“, erzählt Levin. „Mmh, komisch. Normalerweise müsste sie längst hier sein. Hat sie dir denn nochmal geschrieben?“, fragt Nele. „Nein. Ich vermute mal, dass sie sich rächen will, dafür, dass ich heute zu spät war“, gibt Levin zu. „Ah, daher weht der Wind“, lacht Nele. Levin verdreht genervt die Augen. „Mädchen – die müssen auch echt immer zusammen halten“, denkt er sich.⁣ Erneut hört Levin jemanden das HQ betreten. Aber auch diesmal wird er enttäuscht, denn es ist nicht Kira, die hereinkommt, sondern Tayo und Femi. „Hey Levin, alles okay mit dir?“, fragen sie. „Woher wisst ihr das denn schon wieder?“, fragt er Tayo und Tayos Blick geht in Richtung Nele. „Nur weil ihr jetzt zusammen seid, musst du noch lange nicht alles über mich erzählen!“, sagt Levin vorwurfsvoll, aber ironisch gemeint, zu Nele. Seine Schwester antwortet gekonnt: „Oh, soll ich nicht erzählen, dass du letzte Woche…“ „Schweig! Das wagst du nicht!“, unterbricht Levin sie. Nele beginnt zu lachen und auch Levin muss schmunzeln. „Wo ist denn eigentlich Kira?“, fragt Tayo und trifft damit Levins wunden Punkt. Levin seufzt.⁣ „Kannst du Kira nicht mal anrufen? Dich würde sie wohl kaum ignorieren“, bittet Levin seine Schwester. Seine verzweifelten Versuche, Kira zu erreichen, blieben alle erfolglos, denn sie ließ einfach klingeln und ging nicht ran. Wortlos greift Nele nach ihrem Handy und ruft Kira an. Es klingelt und klingelt und klingelt. „Sie geht nicht ran“, sagt Nele. „Versuchs nochmal“, fordert Tayo sie auf. Aber auch beim zweiten Versuch nimmt niemand ab. „Das reicht mir jetzt“, sagt Levin und schaltet den Computer ein. Er öffnet die Ortungssoftware, um Kiras Handy zu orten. Es dauert etwas, aber dann hat er einen Standort. „Hä?“, spricht Levin seinen ersten Gedanken aus. „Was los?“, fragt Nele. „Das Signal kommt von irgendeinem Gelände, nicht weit von hier“, sagt er und schaut fragenden Blickes in die Runde. „Na dann los!“, unterbricht Tayo das kurze, ratlose Schweigen und verlässt zusammen mit den anderen das HQ.⁣ Eine halbe Stunde später kommen die Pfefferkörner an. Vorsichtig betreten sie das Gelände durch das offene Tor. „Seht mal! Der Pickup!“, fällt Tayo sofort auf. Levin blickt auf das Kennzeichen. „Also ich hab das Kennzeichen bei dem Überfall heute nicht gesehen, aber ich glaube das könnte der Wagen sein“, sagt er und muss schlucken. „Wir sehen uns weiter um, aber seid vorsichtig!“, sagt Nele. Die Pfefferkörner entscheiden sich erstmal außen um die Halle herumzugehen. Levin geht mit Nele links, Tayo mit Femi rechts entlang. ⁣An der Rückseite des Gebäudes fällt Levin etwas auf. „Ihr Handy!“, sagt er zu Nele, als er Kiras Smartphone am Boden liegen sieht. Nele hebt es auf. Verpasste Anrufe von ihr und Levin , sowie mehrere ungelesene Nachrichten. „Liegt hier schon eine Weile“, schlussfolgert Nele. Tayo und Femi stoßen hinzu. „Vielleicht ist sie ja durch das Fenster da oben“, mutmaßt Tayo. „Ich geh rein!“, sagt Levin sofort. Tayo stellt sich an die Wand und formt mit seinen Händen eine Trittstufe für Levin. Dank Tayos Räuberleiter kann Levin sich leicht zu dem Fenster hochziehen. „Du suchst dir mit Femi einen anderen Weg“, sagt Nele zu ihrem Freund. „Pass auf dich auf!“, antwortet Tayo und bildet für sie wieder eine Räuberleiter. „Hab dich!“, sagt Levin, als er Neles Hand greift und ihr nach oben hilft.⁣ Nun stehen Levin und Nele in einem kleinen Raum. Leise öffnen sie die Tür. „Da hin“, flüstert Levin Nele zu. Sie schleichen sich zu einem Stapel Paletten und gehen dahinter in Deckung. Levin und Nele sehen 5 Männer, die um einen Tisch herum stehen. Sie scheinen irgendwas zu planen. Die beiden Pfefferkörner belauschen die Männer eine Zeit lang, doch dann tätigt einer der fünf eine Aussage, welche die beiden aufhorchen lässt. „Was machen wir eigentlich mit der Kleinen?“, fragt dieser nämlich. Erschrocken sehen sich Nele und Levin an.⁣ Tayo und Femi haben derweil einen anderen Weg hinein gesucht und auch gefunden. Sie stehen jetzt ganz in der Nähe von Nele und Levin hinter einer Säule. Plötzlich hört man ein lautes Geräusch…⁣ Die fünf Männer haben sich mindestens genauso erschreckt wie die Pfefferkörner und sehen nun alle in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. „Das ist Moro!“, erschrickt Levin, als er Kiras ehemaligen Gangleader erkennt. Erneut ertönt ein lautes Geräusch, das so klingt als würde etwas Metallisches umfallen. Langsam bewegen sich die Männer in die Ecke, aus der das Geräusch kam.⁣ Tayo gibt Levin das Zeichen vorzurücken. Dieser nutzt die Ablenkung und läuft zusammen mit seiner Schwester zu der Treppe, die etwa 10 Meter entfernt von ihnen liegt. Tayo und Femi rücken auf und gehen nun hinter den Paletten in Deckung. Aus der Ecke, aus der das Geräusch kam, kommt eine Katze hervor und begrüßt die Männer mit einem herzlichen „Miau“. Die fünf Männer atmen auf und konzentrieren sich wieder auf ihre Planung.⁣ Levin und Nele gehen die Treppen hinunter und laufen einen Gang entlang. Levin rüttelt an jeder Tür, aber alle sind verklemmt. An der letzten jedoch hängt ein Vorhängeschloss vor einem Riegel. Nele zieht eine Haarklammer aus ihrer Hosentasche und versucht das Schloss zu knacken. „Was du alles dabei hast“, macht sich Levin ein wenig lustig über seine Schwester, wobei er gerade ja ganz froh darüber ist.⁣ Kira sitzt immer noch in ihrem Kämmerchen, als sie von draußen Schritte hört. Sie macht sich schon auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Doch dann hört sie jemanden “Was du alles dabei hast“ sagen und diese Stimme kommt ihr sehr bekannt vor. „Levin!“, ruft sie durch die Tür.⁣ „Kira! Wir holen dich da raus!“, antwortet Levin, als er seine Freundin hört. „Woher wisst ihr, dass ich hier bin?“, fragt Kira. „Dein Handy. Es lag draußen in der Wiese“, antwortet Levin. „Zum Glück, sonst hättet ihr mich nie gefunden!“, ruft Kira durch die verschlossene Tür. Doch Nele hat schlechte Nachrichten. „Ich bekomm das Schloss nicht auf“, sagt sie deprimiert und reicht die Haarklammer an Levin weiter. Ihr Bruder nimmt die Haarklammer entgegen, aber auch er schafft es nicht das Schloss zu knacken. „Wieso dauert das so lange?“, fragt Kira ängstlich von drinnen. Nele versucht sie zu beruhigen. Auch Tayo und Femi tauchen nun in dem Gang auf. „Die Männer sind weg! Ich glaube, die machen ihren nächsten Überfall!“, gibt Tayo bekannt. Levin gibt seine Versuche, das Schloss zu knacken, auf. „Wir brauchen den Schlüssel!“, sagt er.⁣ „Ich habe gesehen, wie Moro einen Stadtplan und andere Sachen in einen Spind getan hat – unter anderem einen Schlüssel!“, erzählt Tayo. „Hoffentlich der Richtige!“, meint Nele. „Keine Angst! Wir sind gleich wieder da!“, ruft Levin durch die geschlossene Tür. ⁣Tayo zeigt den anderen den Spind. „Toll, ey. Ein Zahlenschloss. Und wie sollen wir das denn bitte aufbekommen?“, fragt Levin vorwurfsvoll. Er hatte gehofft, dass es einfacher wäre. „Probieren“, sagt Femi. „Es gibt 1.000 verschiedene Möglichkeiten. Das können wir vergessen“, meint Nele realistisch. Levin dreht die drei Ziffern auf 0-0-0. „Ernsthaft?!“, lacht Nele. „Es ist Moro…“, antwortet Levin. Doch leider öffnet sich das Schloss nicht. „Dann kannst du auch gleich 1-2-3 probieren“, meint Tayo und dreht auf eben diese Kombination. Aber ebenfalls ohne Erfolg.⁣ „Wir brauchen etwas um entweder dieses Schloss oder direkt das Schloss unten zu knacken! Einen Bolzenschneider oder so“, sagt Nele. „Hast Recht. Sucht nach irgendwas um dieses Schloss aufzubrechen! Ich geh eben zu Kira und melde mich bei ihr!“, sagt Levin. Sofort beginnen die anderen nach irgendwas Hilfreichem zu suchen. ⁣ Levin geht wieder die Treppe hinunter zu Kira. „Kira“, beginnt er durch die Tür hindurch zu sprechen. „Holst du mich jetzt raus?“, fragt sie sofort. „Wir wissen, wo der Schlüssel ist“, sagt Levin. In seiner Stimme kann Kira das “aber“ schon heraushören, bevor er es überhaupt gesagt hat. Deswegen fragt sie direkt nach: „Aber?“⁣ „Um an den Schlüssel für das Schloss zu kommen, müssen wir ein dreistelliges Zahlenschloss knacken“, sagt Levin enttäuscht. Er weiß, dass das nicht gerade eine tolle Nachricht für Kira ist. Kira haut gegen die Tür. Sie will endlich da raus!⁣ „Die anderen suchen gerade nach etwas, womit wir dieses Drecksschloss aufbrechen können“, versucht Levin sie zu beruhigen. „Ich helfe den anderen jetzt beim Suchen!“ sagt er und geht. „Nein! Warte!“, ruft Kira ihm hinterher. Levin dreht um und geht zu der verschlossenen Tür zurück. „Wenn ich beim Suchen helfe, dann können wir dich vermutlich schneller hier raus holen!“, sagt er und versucht so Kira zu überzeugen, dass er sie alleine lassen darf um den anderen zu helfen. „Versuch doch mal 3-6-8“, ruft Kira durch die Tür. ⁣Levin läuft die Treppen wieder hoch und geht erneut zu dem Spind. Er nimmt das Zahlenschloss und dreht die Ziffern auf 3-6-8.⁣ „ICH HAB ES!!!“, ruft er laut, als sich das Schloss öffnet. Überrascht eilen die anderen herbei. Levin öffnet den Spind. Als er den Schlüssel entdeckt, greift er sofort nach diesem und rennt die Treppen hinunter zu Kira. Er steckt den Schlüssel in das Schloss – er passt! Das Vorhängeschloss öffnet sich! Jetzt kann Levin den Riegel zurückschieben und die Tür öffnen! ⁣ Kira hört, dass sich draußen etwas tut und als die Tür geöffnet wird, fällt sie Levin sofort um den Hals. Überglücklich drückt sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Endlich hat sie ihn wieder! Auch Levin genießt den Moment. Endlich hat er sie wieder!⁣ Auch die anderen sind mittlerweile hinterher gekommen. „Woher wusstest du den Code eigentlich?“, fragt Levin seine Freundin während er sie noch immer in den Armen hat. „Wusste ich nicht“, antwortet Kira. „Und wie bist du dann drauf gekommen?“, hakt Levin nach. „Das Kennzeichen: Hamburg - Moro Salim - 368. Einen Versuch ist es wert, dachte ich mir“, meint Kira. Levin antwortet nichts darauf, sondern gibt ihr einfach einen Kuss. „Das sagt mehr als tausend Worte“, denkt er sich.⁣ Nachdem Kira nun endlich befreit wurde, gehen die, endlich wieder vollzähligen, Pfefferkörner nach oben. Tayo hat die Karte - genauer gesagt: den Stadtplan - auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Auf dieser Karte sind mehrere rote Kreise zu sehen. Aufgeregt zeigt Levin auf einen der Kreise und sagt: „Das ist der Kiosk von heute Vormittag!“ „Da ist auch ein Kiosk!“, fällt Tayo auf und zeigt auf einen weiteren Kreis. Nele fallen die kleinen Häkchen auf, die neben den Kreisen zu finden sind. Neben dem Kreis des Kiosks vom Vormittag findet sich ein Häkchen und auch bei allen weiteren Kreisen. „Da fehlt der Haken!“, entdeckt Tayo. „Dann ist das ihr nächstes Ziel!“, ist sich Nele sicher. Levin greift in seine Tasche, gibt Kira ihr Handy wieder und ruft mit seinem dann die Polizei. „Sie schicken zwei Einheiten. Eine hierher und eine direkt zu dem Kiosk“, gibt Levin kurz und knapp wieder, was der Disponent gesagt hat.⁣ Wenig später trifft auch die Polizei ein. Sie machen sich kurz einen Überblick der Lage, sichern die Beweise und befragen die Pfefferkörner. Gerade sind sie dabei Kira zu befragen, da bekommen die Polizisten über Funk die Anweisung, dass sie die andere Einheit bei dem Kiosk unterstützen sollen. Die Beamten machen sich umgehend auf den Weg. Die Pfefferkörner steigen hinten ein. Genug Platz ist in dem Mercedes Vito Streifenwagen ja. ⁣Nach einigen Minuten kommen sie an dem laufenden Überfall an. Die Polizeistreife, welche bereits vor Ort ist, steht auf der Straße vor dem Kiosk. Sie stehen hinter dem BMW der Polizei und haben ihre Schusswaffen auf den Kiosk gerichtet. „5 Täter in dem Kiosk; Mindestens eine Geisel!“, sagt der Streifenbeamte, als die Kollegen eintreffen. ⁣ Währenddessen in dem Kiosk: ⁣ ⁣ „Mann, wir wollten den Kiosk ausrauben und keine Geiseln nehmen!“, regt sich einer der Täter auf. „Ist halt jetzt so. Kann ja nix dafür, dass die Bullen aufkreuzen“, meint Moro. ⁣ „Mann! Ich fand das mit dem Mädchen schon scheiße!“, regt er sich weiter auf.⁣ Ein weiterer Täter schaltet sich ein:⁣ „Ja! Das war nie so abgesprochen!“⁣ Und noch einer meldet sich zu Wort:⁣ „Du hast uns ganz schön in die Scheiße geritten, Moro!“⁣ Jetzt platzt Moro der Kragen:⁣ „Habt doch etwas Vertrauen, gottverdammt!“⁣ ⁣ Von draußen hören sie jemanden durch ein Megaphon zu ihnen sprechen: „Herr Salim! Es gibt keinen Ausweg! Sie sind umstellt! Geben Sie auf, Herr Salim!“⁣ „Scheiße, Mann! Die wissen, wer du bist!“, meint einer der Täter zu Moro. ⁣ „Mann, Moro! Wir haben eh keine Chance!“, sagt ein anderer.⁣ Moro aber will nicht aufgeben! Als diese doofe Kira damals ihn und seine Clique hat auffliegen lassen, war er noch minderjährig und hat dadurch keine so hohe Strafe bekommen. Aber jetzt ist er strafmündig und wandert garantiert in den Knast, wenn er gefasst wird! Und er möchte auf gar keinen Fall in den Knast! Solange auch nur die geringste Chance besteht zu entkommen, wird er versuchen diese zu nutzen! Seine Komplizen hingegen haben längst den ernst der Lage begriffen. Sie schicken den Kassierer raus mit der Aufgabe, den Polizisten eine Nachricht zu überbringen.⁣ „Da tut sich was!“, sagt eine Polizistin. Da öffnet sich die Tür und eine Person - augenscheinlich der Kassierer - kommt mit erhobenen Händen heraus. „Nicht schießen! Ich bin eine Geisel!“, ruft er und tritt langsam weiter auf die Straße. „Die Räuber werden gleich unbewaffnet herauskommen!“, teilt er den Beamten mit.⁣ Zwei Polizisten laufen auf die Geisel zu, durchsuchen ihn erstmal und bringen ihn aus dem Gefahrenbereich. „Wir haben Ihre Nachricht bekommen! Kommen Sie jetzt langsam, zu zweit und mit erhobenen Händen heraus!“, spricht die Polizistin durch das Megaphon.⁣ ⁣ „Wie?! Ihr Verräter! Ihr Weicheier! Haltet euch an den gottverdammten Plan!“, flucht er. Doch seine Komplizen hören nicht auf ihn.⁣ Wenig später öffnet sich die Kiosk-Tür und der erste Täter tritt mit erhobenen Händen hervor, gefolgt von einem Zweiten. Kurz bevor sie den Polizeiwagen erreichen, legen sie sich, mit ausgebreiteten Armen, auf den Boden. Sofort werden sie von den Polizisten festgenommen. „Die nächsten zwei!“, spricht die Polizistin erneut durch das Megaphon. So wiederholt sich der Vorgang und auch die nächsten zwei werden festgenommen. ⁣ Der letzte Täter in dem Laden ist Moro. Er hat keine Möglichkeit mehr. Entweder er kommt freiwillig raus und es wird ihm gut angerechnet oder die Polizisten stürmen den Kiosk und nehmen ihn fest. Er hat keine Geisel mehr und auch keine Komplizen. Er ist ganz alleine in dem Laden. „Das war’s dann wohl mit der Freiheit“, denkt er sich und verlässt ebenfalls mit erhoben Händen den Kiosk. Sofort kommen drei Polizeibeamte auf ihn zu, drücken ihn auf den Boden und legen ihm Handschellen an. Als ihm dann hochgeholfen und er zum Streifenwagen gebracht wird, erblickt Moro Kira und die anderen Pfefferkörner. „Nicht die schon wieder!!!!“, denkt er sich und wirft den fünf einen tötenden Blick zu, als er in den BMW der Polizei gesetzt wird. ⁣ Der Wagen fährt los und Moro sieht, wie die Pfefferkörner ihm zufrieden hinterhersehen. ⁣ ��������⁣ Eine Geschichte von shortstories.pfefferkoerner Instagram: shortstories.pfefferkoerner